


Roses and Rain

by silkplants



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Tagging later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkplants/pseuds/silkplants
Summary: Alpha Alfred, the city’s most beloved superhero, rescues an Omega Arthur.





	1. Roses and Rain

Alfred sat on top of a rooftop in the inner city, mulling his current situation over. One good thing about being an Alpha, Alfred supposed, was that he could always smell when people were in distress. He could smell miles away if he tried. That made it easy to be a superhero. He knew when someone needed saving. A lab accident had left him nearly blind. Yet, it enhanced his other senses and had kicked off his career as a hero. He mostly relied on his strength to actually subdue the villains, but his exceptional hearing made sure that no one could ever creep up on him. A shame he couldn’t see who he was rescuing. He’d plucked his fair share of omegas from danger, and if there was a real cutie among them, he’d have no idea.

Speaking of omegas, Alfred sniffed the air. He could pick up the faintest whiff of roses and rain, and something else. Was that mint? It was nice. The scent grew stronger as the owner got closer. They a few blocks away, but headed in Alfred’s direction. And they were definitely distressed. Alfred frowned, hopping down from the rooftop, not feeling a thing as he hit the concrete below. He stretched, and then started on his way, smelling and listening. The scent was mixed with something else, now. Something that smelled metallic- was that blood? Shit!

He broke out into an even faster run than before, then turned a corner.

“It’s about time!” The owner of the scent spoke, breathing heavily. “I thought you’d never get here- you’re a little late!”

Alfred thought that the victim’s voice seemed familiar, but he brushed it off. “You’re going to be okay! I promise! Your hero, Doctor Enhance, is here!” He gave a sunny smile to the omega’s general direction, then turned, listening for the attacker. He wasn’t much- certainly no supervillain. An average guy, from what he could tell.

He wasn’t hard to subdue- He had a knife on him, which he’d managed to cut the Omega with after cornering him. The assailant had tried a wide right swipe, but he didn’t get far. Alfred grabbed his arm and twisted it, then threw him down and placed a foot on his back. The fight was over before it had started.

The omega behind him called the police, And Alfred decided to make small talk while they waited. He sat on the villain, facing the scent. “So! What’s your name, and how’d you get involved in all this?”

The omega was hesitant to answer. Alfred could smell the suspicion on him.

“Arthur. And um..that’s.. An ex of mine. I’ve been trying to shake him for the past few blocks.”

“Yikes,” Alfred replied, frowning. For good measure, he took the knife, tossing it out of reach. He wasn’t worried that the alpha underneath him would get up, but he figured it’d ease Arthur’s nerves, at least a little.

“I had no idea he’d ever try something like this. I know he was mad when we broke up, but..” Arthur trailed off, shaking his head.

The alpha snapped. “Mad?! I’m furious! You’re making a mistake, you know you are-”

Alfred scowled, twisting his arm a little more. “Hey, shut up, creep.” He let go, and crossed his arms, turning back to Arthur. “Hey, it’s okay, y’know? I’ve gotcha.”

The police arrived to take the alpha away, and once they were gone, Alfred approached Arthur, leaning against the wall behind him.

“Thank you again, Doctor. I don’t know what I would have done in your absence.”

Alfred looked in his direction and winked. “Oh, no, it’s an honor to save a cutie like you.” Alfred tried to keep his sight- or rather, lack thereof, on the down low, he didn’t need any villains figuring out his one weakness.

“Oh, please.” Arthur retorted, chuckling. “You’re too kind. But I know that you can’t see me, Doctor. Not very well, anyways. You haven’t focused on anything this whole time. I’m not daft, dear.” He replied.

That last sentence rung several bells with Alfred but he couldn’t place it. He knew he’d heard that voice before.

“Do I know you?”

“Ah, probably. I’m a journalist. Sometimes I interview those you’ve saved in the aftermath of whatever the latest disaster is. But, I’ve never gotten the chance to speak to you personally. It’s a little exciting, I must admit.”

“Aw, only a little?” Alfred chuckled. “Hey- how does that cut look?”

“It’s not bad..just a scratch. Thank you for worrying.” There was shuffling in front of him. Arthur was getting up. He walked to him, placing a hand on Alfred’s chest. Alfred blushed as Arthur pressed a kiss to his cheek.

“Hey, uh..” Alfred rubbed the back of his neck. “Can I take you home? To make sure you’re safe.”

“I’d love that. Thank you, dear.”

—–

Although it’d only been three months since Alfred officially started dating Arthur, he was sure that he was in love. Arthur was just so incredible- he loved the way he laughed, and he loved to hear his voice. He loved when Arthur guided him around his apartment. Alfred could remember the layout of it, now. Arthur quickly became the center of Alfred’s existence- he thought about him almost all the time. He listened for him when the journalists came to interview him after a crime.

He never did hear Arthur amongst the reporters, but he didn’t question it. Arthur had no reason to lie to him. Arthur hadn’t said it yet, but Alfred was positive that the omega loved him. At least, it certainly smelled like he did.

Alfred brought Arthur flowers when he visited, and now he was walking up to his door with a dozen roses in hand. He opened the door himself, calling out. “Hey, Art! I’m home, I brought'cha something!” He was beaming. But, Alfred didn’t receive an answer.

Instead, all he heard was a crash outside. The ground trembled as something enormous hit the ground, and Alfred could feel the vibration of footsteps as they came closer. Shit.

He was in the privacy of Arthur’s apartment, so he undressed, revealing his hero suit underneath. Alfred pulled his mask from his pocket, putting it over his face and rushing out to meet the foe.

The fifty-foot giant and notorious supervillain: Angel.

As Alfred ran up, he sniffed, coming to an abrupt stop as his eyes widened. He could smell roses and rain. And the slightest hint of mint. The scent was suffocating, and all around him. He choked. There was no doubt that it was coming from the giant.

“Arthur?"


	2. Mint

Angel, or rather, Arthur, looked down at Alfred, big green eyes growing a little sad. “Oh, dear..” He spoke, his very voice causing the ground to tremble. “I’m sorry you had to find out about this, my dear.”

Alfred faced his boyfriend, face contorting into a frown. He couldn’t even bring himself to be angry- He could never be angry with Arthur. Just…sad. Very sad. “Why-” He began, though he was unable to form the rest of the sentence. It felt as if his very body was strangling him, keeping him from saying anything more lest he start to cry.

Arthur paused and was quiet for a long moment. “You know, I wish I had a good reason. I do. Maybe you would find me redeemable if I had some story in which I was a tragic victim. But it’s only for the money, I’m afraid.”

He stepped over Alfred, not willing to fight him. Alfred found his voice as Arthur walked away from him, and screamed his name, running to try and keep up with him. But, Arthur’s strides were long, and the vibrations made it hard to try and pinpoint his location. He could sort of make out his fuzzy figure, but it was hard to distinguish him from the buildings surrounding him.

“So it was all fake?!” He yelled, as loud as he could. That made Arthur stop, and glance over his shoulder.

Arthur’s scent soured, into something almost like regret. “You’re quite idealistic, for a superhero. You of all people should know that things don’t always turn out perfect.”

And then he left. He remained giant for a few more strides, and then the fuzzy, looming figure of Arthur disappeared. Alfred could smell and search all he liked, but Arthur had evaded him and the city’s police force without much effort.

Alfred kept Arthur’s identity under wraps. Yes, he’d dated one of the city’s most infamous supervillains. Having Angel’s secret identity known to the public would make catching him a lot easier, but Alfred couldn’t make himself do it. More than once he’d picked up the phone or started walking towards the police station, but then he would remember Arthur’s odd laugh. Or, he’d remember how his smell sweetened when Alfred got him a gift or the way he’d fit in Alfred’s arms so perfectly when they were together.

It hadn’t ever felt fake- he’d combed over and reexamined every interaction with Arthur, and nothing ever felt unnatural or forced. Was Arthur that good of an actor? Alfred couldn’t allow himself to toy with the idea that it was real. If he let himself think that, the next time he saw Arthur he wouldn’t be able to hand him in to the proper authorities.

That is, if he ever saw Arthur again. It’d been months since their fight, and the giant had gone quiet since. He’d made off with quite a bit of money, but all the same, it was surprising that he hadn’t pulled another job. Alfred kept sharp, though, and followed empty lead after empty lead in attempt to find his ex. So far, he hadn’t gotten any closer, but he wasn’t deterred.

As it turned out, though, all that detective work was unnecessary.

It was nearing December, and Alfred was out as Doctor Enhance. The holiday season always swept in a rise in crime, so Alfred dedicated more time to his hero persona to compensate. So far, the day had been pretty uneventful. He’d stopped a few thefts, and even caught a man who was trying to make off with someone’s bike. Other than that, he didn’t have much to do outside of milling around the city and waiting for something to happen.

That something happened a few blocks away from Alfred’s location, and the sheer force of the explosion shook the ground beneath him.

Alfred tried to waste no time in arriving at the scene of the crime. As he searched the area, he could make out the dancing blurs of flames and feel the oppressive heat from them. Part of the shopping mall had been absolutely decimated, and Alfred could smell the fear and panic of everyone running from the crater. He coughed as he pushed through the smoke, making his way to the center of the explosion. He’d dealt with this before, and he knew who would be waiting for him.

Fireball was perhaps the city’s most dangerous villain. While Angel could level the city if he pleased, he was always very calculated and only did what was necessary before disappearing again. Fireball, however, knew only mindless destruction. She walked towards Alfred, flames dancing up and down her arms. Fireball had no monetary goal nor some grand scheme. She wasn’t attacking for any reason other than to stir up fear and panic.

“It’s about time! Normally you’d have been here already. What’s got you moving so slow?” She shot a pillar of flame at Alfred, who dodged and curled his fists, moving forward. He didn’t bother answering her, it would only distract him, and he had enough to think about already.

“You’re all mopey, you know. I can smell it. Ha, it’d suck if you let it distract you now, wouldn’t it?”

As Alfred got closer to her, she hurled more fireballs in his direction, along with insults and accusations.

“So what is it? Parents? Siblings? Girlfriend?” She grinned and narrowed her eyes. “Boyfriend?”

The moment of hesitation Alfred gave at the mention of a boyfriend was all she needed. His apprehension had lasted less than a second, but, before he knew it, he’d been enveloped in flame and sent flying across the wreckage. He hit his back against a chunk of loose concrete, and it was enough to knock the wind from him.

Fireball moved closer, hitting him, again and again, to keep him down. “You know, I thought this would be more of a fight. You’re supposed to be a hero! But this boyfriend has got you really out of sorts. This is almost boring!”

As Alfred hunched over, coughing the smoke from his lungs, she towered over him. The flames lapping at her fingers went from red to blue, and she curled her fist, ready to make a final blow. Alfred closed his eyes, trying to focus and gather his strength.

He thought he could hear something in the distance. It sounded like someone was running, but he didn’t pay much attention to it. Of course someone was running. The most dangerous villain around was about to kill the city’s most beloved hero. But instead of the footsteps getting fainter as some terrified citizen fled, the footsteps got louder. Someone was running towards him. He smelled the air. It was hard to tell through the smoke, but Alfred thought he could pick up the smell of mint.

As Fireball struck, Alfred heard an all too familiar voice cry “No!”

And then everything was dark. Fireball hadn’t made contact with him, and as Alfred shuffled and felt around, he realized he was under something. Or rather, someone. Angel was knelt over him, shielding him from the other villain. “Hey…miss me?”

Despite it all, Alfred laughed. “More than anything.”

Arthur’s familiar scent gave off a wave of embarrassment, but, Arthur also seemed flattered. Fireball was striking him, trying to get through and reach Alfred. It hurt, yes, but it was nothing more than a little sting. He could almost ignore it. It did get annoying after a bit, though.

“Here, darling, you’ve done enough. You rest. I’ll take care of this.” Arthur smiled at him and then turned his attention elsewhere.

Alfred tried a few times to get up, but, he wasn’t concerned anymore. Arthur could handle it. His adrenaline faded away, leaving him with an utter exhaustion he couldn’t help but pass out under.

He grinned a little, taking a deep breath of the scent he’d missed so much as everything faded to black.

——

When Alfred woke up again, he was in Arthur’s apartment. He’d never been here before, but Arthur’s scent was on everything, so it wasn’t much of a guess. His burns were bandaged up, and he was in bed. Sitting up he groaned, rubbing his forehead. He sniffed, searching the apartment for Arthur.

“Hey…Art?” He wheezed, voice raspy. “Where are ya?”

He heard the doorknob turn, and then the squeak of the bedroom door as it opened.

“Hey, Al…there’s a glass of water and some painkillers on the right-hand dresser. I left them out for you.”

“I’ll take ‘em in a sec. Come closer, please?

Arthur did as he asked, and even sat down beside him on the bed. He leaned in until they were only inches away, so that Alfred could see him. While Arthur’s figure was still blurry, Alfred could see enough to press his nose to the crook of Arthur’s neck, and hug him close.

“Thank you..” He mumbled, smiling. “For helping me out back there. I..I know none of…I know we weren’t ever real, but, uh, I appreciate you being willing to help me out.” Alfred bit his lip, pausing before he spoke again. “I thought I wouldn’t ever see you again. I’m..happy I was wrong. What happened after I passed out?”

Arthur began to rub his back, gently. His scent soured. “It wasn’t terribly hard to catch Eliza- er, Fireball. I just sort of trapped her under my hand. I let the police have her. They were going to arrest me too, but, ah, it wasn’t like they could do much to detain me. I just put you in my shirt pocket and came here.”

They sat in silence until it became uncomfortable, and then Arthur sighed. “It was real, you know. All of it. I liked you from the first day. I thought…I thought I could keep you from finding out. I wanted you and I wanted to continue working. I thought I could juggle both. But it didn’t work out that way.”

“What are you gonna do now?” Alfred tilted his head, pressing a light kiss to Arthur’s jaw.

“Oh, I don’t know..I can’t possibly keep fighting you, Alfred. I do love you. I know I didn’t really..say it, before. But now I am and I couldn’t ever fight like that with someone I love.” Alfred felt Arthur kiss him on the cheek, and brush his hair back. “I suppose I’ll retire and be content as your boyfriend if you’ll have me back.”

Alfred grinned. “As if that was even a question. Of course I’d have ya back. But you know, you don’t have to retire if you don’t want to.”

Arthur seemed puzzled, and he pulled away. “You’re suggesting I continue being a villain?”

Alfred laughed. “No, no, of course not! But you’d make a hell of a hero! I mean, you’re a fifty-foot giant! And then you could live up to the name Angel a little better, huh?”

Arthur considered this, for a moment. “…I don’t know. I suppose I’ve always felt the allure of being an anti-hero. I could do that.”

Alfred sighed, and pulled Arthur into his lap. “Well, I guess we can start there, anyway.”

Arthur chuckled, and moved closer. “I missed you, Alfred..” he mumbled, hugging him around his neck.

“Yeah…I missed ya too, Art. I missed ya too.”

As Alfred held Arthur close, he leaned back against the pillows. He let himself relax in the omega’s scent. For the first time in months, Alfred grinned and believed that everything was going to be alright.


End file.
